


Enjoy Every Minute

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, NSFW Stormpilot Fridays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s discovering that one of her favorite ways to spend her time is in bed with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Every Minute

**Author's Note:**

> For NSFW Stormpilot Fridays hosted by the faulous cicak (chichak). The original post I wrote spiraled into this.

She’s still figuring out what it means to rest.

On Jakku rest would have ended with her death.

With the Resistance she’s been learning that it means taking time for yourself or in her case with the people she cares about the most.

She loves rest days the coincide with Finn and Poe’s schedules and is grateful that the General tries to make it happen as often as possible.

Rest means that she can take today and spend it in the bed she shares with Finn and Poe _all day_ if she wants to and enjoy the feel of Poe’s hands running through her hair, his lips on her neck and the sound of Finn moving around in their small kitchen.

“You are supposed to be brushing my hair,” she sighs when his fingers twisted in the still wet strands and tugged. “I specifically remember you asking if you could when I was in the shower with Finn.”

“That was before,” his breath drags against her skin, she shifts closer to him, is reward with the drag of his lips against her neck and another tug to her hair.

“Before what?”

“Before you came out of the shower, water still running down your body and told us that you wanted us to stay naked all day,” his teeth nip at her earlobe. “It was an inspiring picture. I am very inspired.”

She can feel said inspiration against her back and grins at the catch in his breath when she wriggles her hips against him. Poe retaliates by settling his free hand on her thigh and dragging his fingers against her skin. She moves her hips again, trying to get his hand closer, feels his grin against her neck and vows to make him pay for it later.

“Finn has clothes on,” she pouts at the sight of him in his boxers and an undershirt; turns and is gratified to see Poe doing the same even as the object of said pout rolls his eyes and walks into the room and sets his tray down on their bedside table.

“Finn was cooking and wanted to avoid accidentally burning parts we all enjoy,” he replies as he reaches down to the tray, picks up a piece of fruit and presses it to her lips. She bites down groans at the burst of sweetness over her pallet and delights at the way his eyes darken when her tongue sweet across the pads of his fingers to chase what’s left. He moves his hand to lean down and properly kiss her, sweeps his tongue into her mouth. She moans when Poe’s fingers tighten in her hair even as her own hands come up to hold Finn to her. She chases the taste of what he was making (something sweet) and feels her face heat up at the realization that she can still taste herself on his tongue from earlier in the morning. She moans and bites at his mouth, shivers when Poe tightens his hold in her hair just enough to sting. When she pulls away from Finn to breath her body is humming from it all and she almost purrs when Poe rubs her scalp even as she directs Finn towards him, releases her hold on him and then enjoys the sight of Finn taking Poe’s mouth with his.

She can feel the hum of arousal between the three of them, lets it run through her as she watches their tongues move between their mouths and _feels_ their moans through their bodies as they increase in their intensity when she puts her hands against their bare skin.

They’re beautiful together and all hers.

 “You know I was thinking in the kitchen, that I just did not get to eat my fill this morning,” Finn tells her as he pulls away from Poe eyes dark and mouth red from Poe’s attention. “Was wondering if you’d mind if I went back for more?”

“I think that can be arranged,” she breathes as she looks him up and down. “But those clothes should absolutely be on the ground first don’t you think Poe?”

“I think it should be our new rule, no clothes in bed on rest days,” Poe comments as the hand on her thigh moves up to cup her breast. 

“What if someone gets cold?” Finn asks as he pulls his shirt over his head and goes to his boxers.

“You share a bed with two other people and a pile of blankets, it’s rarely cold,” Poe responds. “And Rey has at least three more blankets stored on the Falcon.”

“Four,” she informs them. “Maz sent one back with Chewie the other week.”

“Better?” Finn asks as he _finally_ pushes his boxers down and kicks them away.  She and Poe spend a moment appreciating the sight of him before nodding in unison. “Ridiculous both of you.”

“But you love us,” Poe tells him.

“I guess I do,” Finn responds with a breath as he crawls into bed. Rey pokes his bare thigh with her foot at the comment and he catches it before she can pull it back. She braces herself against Poe’s chest as he brings her foot up and presses his mouth to the arch, her ankle, her calf, makes a path with her leg at the same pace he’s crawling up to them. Poe nudges her cheek with his nose and she turns to meet his mouth just as Finn’s teeth scrape against her kneecap. The angle’s a little off and the kiss is a little messy but he pulls her hair again and she arches against him, meets his tongue with hers as Finn’s tongue moves against her inner thigh. Poe _pulls_ her hair when Finn’s shoulders nudge her legs and spread her further.

She bites Poe’s mouth at the first touch of Finn’s tongue to her clit.

She pulls away when he slips a finger into her with ease and moans.

“You want me to pull your hair some more?” Poe murmurs in her ear.

“Yes,” she’s breathless as Finn slides a second finger into her, rolling her hips into the curl of them and his tongue pressing against her, insistent even as his free hand is presses against her hip, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. Poe brings his other hand off of her breast and threads it through her hair to meet the other. She whimpers at the extra pull, the string of it going straight to where Finn’s fingers and mouth are busy turning her into a puddle. She has a hand on Poe’s thigh and puts her other in Finn’s hair, holding him to her as she angles her hips again. He follows her direction, moves his mouth and tongue up and adjusts his fingers ever so slightly and she feels her toe curls when Poe gives her hair a hard pull.

“Like that,” she pants.

Poe alternates between hard pulls and soothing massages against her scalp as Finn’s free hand moves from her hip to press against her stomach. She moves her hands from both of them respectively and grabs her breasts, rolls her nipples between her fingers and feels the hum of release starting at the base of her spine as she listens to Poe curse at the sight. Her back arches when she feels the burn of Poe’s hands in her hair, coupled with a hard pinch to her nipples at the same time Finn crooks his fingers _up_ and Poe’s mouth is on hers again, sloppy and wet as she freezes in their grip and comes apart under all of their hands, moaning into Poe’s mouth, and clenching against Finn’s fingers.

She comes back down to Finn mouthing gently at her and Poe massaging her head. She moves her hands from her chest and gently pushes at Finn’s forehead.

“Enough,” she tells him and he gently pulls his fingers from her and sucks them into his mouth as he sits up. “

“How do I taste?” she asks as Poe removes his hands from her head and helps her lay down beside him.

“Delicious as always,” Finn promises as he leans over and focuses on Poe who attacks his mouth for the rest of her. She grins at the sight of them and stretches to grab another piece of fruit from the tray Finn prepared and pops it into her mouth feeling warm and buzzed. Poe licks his lips as they pull away and leans over to kiss her as well, chase the taste of the fruit on her tongue. She threads her fingers through his truly ridiculous hair and pulls at the curls in her hands until he whimpers and pulls away.

“Can I make a reservation for my turn?” he asks when she tugs on his hair again.

“In a little while,” she promises because it would be a crime to not enjoy Poe’s mouth as much as she’s enjoyed Finn’s this morning. “I need a minute or ten to recover. But,” she eyes Finn’s fingers already moving up Poe’s flank and grins. “I think Finn would very much like to fuck you and I think you should stay right here so I can pull your hair at the same time. Finn?”

“Yes, that is a plan I approve of,” he responds. “Maybe he can fuck you at the same time? You can recover while I get him ready. I’ll be _very_ thorough.”

“Hmm,” she tugs on Poe’s hair again as she feels the low hum of arousal in her stomach once more. “I like that idea. What does Poe think?”

“Poe thinks you two are going to kill him with sex but doesn’t really care right now,” he responds as he tilts his head into her hands.

“We’ll only make you suffer a little,” she promises with another pull of her hands. “And you’ll enjoy every minute of it. Finn,” she smiles at him. “I think we have a plan. Let’s get to work.”

She decides as Poe gets himself settled over her and Finn thoroughly presses their mouths together that this kind of work is the best kind of way to spend her rest day.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and I hope you don't either. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
